Tormented
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: Mrs. Lovett reminds Mr. T of how Lucy had come between their friendship. A one-shot just before and during the finale scene. Sweeney/Lovett... reviews are welcome! and encouraged :


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sweeney Todd

Mr. T came downstairs to the meat pie shop and found Mrs. Lovett down on the floor, holding a bottle of gin, unconscious. Cautiously, he walked over to her and shook her lightly. Then, he gripped her shoulders tight and pulled her up into his arms. It was so strange holding someone like that… It had been so long since he had held a woman in general.

He took her to her room and laid her on the bed, careful so as not to hurt her. Then, for some unknown reason, he kissed her forehead and smoothed out her hair.

Ashamed, he quickly left her room, went up to his barber shop, and resumed his nightly pacing.

When she woke up the next morning, Mrs. Lovett had a terrible headache and was wondering how she got to bed. She thought she had passed out but maybe she went to bed before? Or maybe… could Mr. T have been so kind as to bring her to her bed? Before she could sort out her thoughts, Toby came running in.

"Mum! Are you alright?"

"O' course I'm alright, Love. What's wrong?"

"Mr. T said you got drunk last night. And… I saw him bring you here last night. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Dear. I jus' can't hold the stuff down like _you_ can."

He smiled at her and left the room, getting ready for the busy day ahead. Mrs. Lovett went upstairs to Mr. T's shop and found him sitting his chair, once again looking at that picture of Lucy and Johanna. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was her.

"How are you, Mrs. Lovett?"

"Why, everyone keeps askin' me that. I'm fine… I think. A bit of a headache, but I'll be alright, I'm sure."

"Why would you _do_ such a thing?"

"Was _just_ some gin, Mr. T. Sure, I can't 'old it down too well but… what's the harm, eh, Love?"

Suddenly, Mr. T jumped out of his chair and pinned Mrs. Lovett to the wall, a concerned look on his face.

"What if I hadn't found you? What if you drank more? Mrs. Lovett… you could have _died_."

"Calm down, Mr. T. Like I said, jus' some gin. No 'arm done."

"I don't want you drinking anymore."

"Mr. T, I'm not a child. If I need to drink, I'll drink."

"Why'd you do it?"

"You're not the only one what's got problems 'round 'ere, Mr. T. I've got problems, too, ye know."

"What problems could you _possibly_ have?! Business is better than ever. You've even got the lad to help you. What could be so awful in your life, Mrs. Lovett? Oh, yes! Your husband died! More of a blessing than a hardship, if you ask me. So what is it? What has you so… troubled?"

"I know 'ow it feels to lose someone you love."

"Oh really. And who did you lose?"

"Benny." She said, tears in her eyes.

Without another word, she left his shop and ran down the stairs, leaving Mr. T speechless. He knew what she was talking about. He just had no idea that it still hung over her. That it still tormented her. Because… little did she know, it still tormented him as well.

_Ben and Nellie were taking a stroll in the park when a certain blonde that she disliked very much came up to them._

"_Hi, Benjamin. Nellie." She said the latter name coldly._

"_Hello, Lucy. How are you today?" Ben responded._

"_I'm doing well. Just taking in London's beauty. Say, would you mind cutting my hair sometime? I fear it's getting far too long for my… tastes."_

"_Of course! You know where Fleet Street is?"_

"_Yes. And I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Oh and, Nellie Dear, I would buy one of your meat pies but they're just so awful! Good day, then. I'll be seeing you, Benjamin."_

"_Goodbye Lucy!"_

_Once she was out of sight, Nellie scowled at Ben._

"_I don't like 'er, Benny."_

"_Why not? She seems nice."_

"_She was all over you! And did you 'ear what she said 'bout my pies?"_

"_Well, she's right, Nellie. You know they're awful."_

"_I know. But she ain't got no right to say so. 'Specially in front o' you. Doesn't she know about… us?"_

"_No one does. It's our secret, remember?"_

"_Perhaps it shouldn't be. I mean… what with that Albert from the shop tryin' to make me marry 'im, I could use your 'elp."_

"_Nellie, I love you. Nothing will change that. Don't worry about anything."_

_The next day, Mrs. Lovett was upstairs with Ben talking about the future._

"_I think the sea is a great idea, Nellie. It would be a lot of fun."_

"_Jus' you, me, and the sea. Oh, it'll be wonderful. And you'll have your business. And, 'opefully, me meat pies would be better. And then…"_

_But before she could continue, Lucy walked in and needed to get her hair cut. Mrs. Lovett excused herself and, 30 minutes later, when she thought they were finished, she walked in to find Lucy kissing her Benny feverishly. _

_Teary eyed, she went downstairs and hid in her room. Over the next few weeks, Ben started to ignore her and spend more time with Lucy. A few days later, she heard of their engagement and, with nothing left in the world, told Albert she would marry him. Then, Ben and Lucy had their baby. How Nellie wanted it to be her child. And when Ben was sent away to Australia, she didn't pity Lucy. She's tried to help but… her efforts were less than typical. _

_Even before Johanna was born, Benjamin wasn't allowed to see Nellie anymore. One afternoon, he recalled, there was an issue with the pies and Albert Lovett began to yell at Nellie and hit her. Ben and Lucy were passing by in the streets and saw what was going on. But before he could go inside to help, Lucy grabbed his arm._

"_Benjamin, Darling. Leave it. It's not your fight."_

"_But Nellie's our friend, my dear. We must help her! She doesn't deserve to be treated this way!"_

"_Nellie? Love, she's a married woman, now. And you're a married man. Doesn't make sense for you to be on a first name basis. Her name is Mrs. Lovett, now."_

"_Yes… Mrs. Lovett deserves better."_

"_As I said… it's not our fight. Besides… I'm sure whatever she did, she brought upon herself."_

"_I don't treat you that way."_

"_But they're not in love like we are. It's all a matter of perspective. She's only learning her place."_

"_I'll check up on her later…"_

"_That's another thing… see, now that we're married, it also doesn't make sense for you to hang around her as often. After all, what would the town say? What with her reputation and all."_

"_Mrs. Lovett is my friend. I will help her, Lucy."_

"_Five minutes. When we get home, Benjamin. Not now. We don't want to be intruders, now do we?"_

"_Of course not…"_

"_Good! Now let's go get the crib for our little angel. She'll be here soon."  
"How do you know it'll be a girl?"_

"_Because I want a girl. I always get what I want, Ben. Haven't you learned that already?" she said, watching Albert kick Mrs. Lovett to the floor. She was crying and looked up to see Benjamin with Lucy on his arm peacefully strolling off. That night, when he went to go visit Nel- Mrs. Lovett, she was bruised and sore._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Oh, Nellie… I mean… Mrs. Lovett. I'm so sorry."_

"_What did you just say?"?_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_No! You called me Mrs. Lovett."_

"_Oh yes. Well, you are. Aren't you?"_

"_Alright then, Mr. Barker. Why'd you come? What do ye want?"_

"_Are you alright? I must be quick… Lucy'll…"_

"_I know, I know. Little nit's got ye on a tight leash, if ye ask me."_

"_She's a nice, respectable woman. Unlike y…"_

"_Unlike me? Is that what you believe, Benny, or is that what she's told you?"_

Mr. T leaned against the wall and gave a deep sigh. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she'd be upset. Oh well. He would make it up to her. Reluctantly, he walked downstairs to talk to her.

"Mrs. Lovett?... Nellie?"

"In here, Mr. T."

"I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I know Lucy… she did, in a way, take me from you."

"Yeah, she did. An' all ye do is mope around 'bout 'er. 'Ow's that supposed to make me feel, now?"

"I do love her. I love her still, Mrs. Lovett."

"I know. An' I've come to terms with that. But don't go an' tell me I've nothin' to feel bad about."

"Alright. But… Mrs. Lov- Nellie. I love her still but I still love you more…"

"You mean it, Mr. T?"

"Of course."

"By the sea?"

"By the beautiful sea."


End file.
